beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Ninja Ifrit 230WD
is a Balance-Type Beyblade released in Random Booster Vol. 1 Thief Phoenic on April 21st 2012. Stone Face: Ifraid The Ifraid Stone Face depicts an Ifrit, the mythical creature Samurai Ifraid is based on. The design showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the left in a thick bright-red outline. With its devil-like horns protruding with a white reptilian-like eye and opening its jaw with a tooth, on its upper side. Because of these horns, it looks as if the face could also represent a bird. As the horns curve like wings with a spike on the ifrit's that resembles a bird's face. Chromium Wheel: Ifraid Weight: 30.2 grams Apperance: Ifraid has fire details on two sides, with the flames curving around the top of Ifraid with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; this hole is made so the round "crystal" from a Crystal Wheel can fit into. While at the lower exterior of Ifraid, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit, glaring front-and-centre with its jaw open. Next to it, are spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape and design is due to it being an Attack-oriented Chromium Wheel. Ifraid has a diameter of approximately 47mm, a radius of 23.5mm, and a circumference of 147.58mm. Crystal Wheel: Shinobi Apperance Shinobi is a semi translucent bright orange that has various curves and slanted protrusions all around it. It features holes appearing around the Crystal Wheel with a protrusion sticking up from Shinobi. Spin Track: 230 *Weight: 4.1 grams. 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track, and is a bright red color. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. So, for example, a bey like Mercury Anubis with an 85 spin track would hardly affect Flame Byxis. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as L-Drago. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220. Unless you want to make it smash from above the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is a great spin track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Contrary to the looks of this BeyBlade, it will not get "thrown" around the stadium when hit from underneath. Use in Defense customization: Even though TH170 outclasses 230 at Defense and Stamina Terms 230 can still be used in a Defense customization MF-H Basalt Bull/Kerbecs/Aquario 230CS Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other tips, Wide Defense has a lot of Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense can also have good balance. This tip can be sometimes used to beat Attack types by using a weak shot. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Unknown Type